


Starfall in Darkness

by PaperbackTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackTrash/pseuds/PaperbackTrash
Summary: Rhys has a Starfall under the mountain.





	Starfall in Darkness

After 49 years, 49 long drawn out exhausting years, the days and nights had begun to twist and merge leaving no sense of time in their wake. There were very few events left in my life that gave me any sense of time under this wretched mountain, but Starfall is one of them. My thoughts eagerly and hungrily drifted to my friends, the only true family I have. I could imagine them outside in Velaris, looking to the stars and dreaming. My only wish was that they never stopped dreaming, hoping, even if I had. My mind snapped back into itself at the nauseating sensation of her touch. Amarantha sat astride me, pulse quickening as she pleasured herself with my body. No not my body, it hadn’t been mine for nearly five decades, my mind is the only thing left that is mine alone. Her wild red hair bounced against her exposed breasts as she moved on me. I watched the grotesque bone of Jurian’s finger bobbing on her collarbone with every shove of her body. It took everything I had, everything I was, not to try and break her exposed neck. In my head I had thought of a thousand different ways to kill her, to make her pay for everything she had taken.  It wouldn’t work though, she held too much of my power, of all of our powers to even try such folly. The low sound of her moan made every instinct in my body want to lash out at the strange and disgusting noise escaping her throat. Bitch, she was a bitch to keep me here, to use me like this. The word pounded in my head with every sickening thrust of her hips. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. I had learned to play this twisted game she had created, I had learned to make her believe I wanted this as much as she did. But this night was difficult. This night was for me, for my people, my court, my family. She knew what this night meant to me and she made damn sure that it would be ruined. It was the same every Starfall since she trapped me in this living hell, she had always required my…services for longer on this sacred night. I dreamt her demise to pass the time until she finally fell next to me panting, exhausted and satisfied. I couldn’t look at her. I couldn’t look at that naked body that had violated me in ways I didn’t know possible. I didn’t make any attempt to move, there was no chance she was letting me go tonight, not as long as she knew what this night meant to me. I laid in that bed, hating her and hating myself as I drifted off to sleep. I was grateful when sleep finally found me, to receive a reprieve from this repulsive night, from the feel of her next to me. My dreams were always the same. I saw my court, my friends, the city I protected fiercely and _her_. Tonight I saw her. I didn’t know her name or who she was. I only knew that she was human and safe, and the wicked evils that ruled this land had not plagued her day and night. I knew she painted and that a part of her was happy. Safe and happy. She was painting now, those elegant fingers so sure of the direction they were taking, the path they were carefully creating. It was beautiful and clear. Too clear. The other times I had seen these hands, these beautiful artists hands, it was a few years ago and it looked as though I were gazing through dirty water, but this, this was crystal clear. It was as if a vale of fog had been lifted. My subconscious mind strained to focus on the painting beyond her hands. My stomach turned as I recognised the creature she painted. The Bogge. She had seen the Bogge, known what it looked like. My eyes snapped open as I hastily sat up in bed. She was here, she was in Prythian. The mortal human who had made me believe in dreams again was here in Prythian. A grin I couldn’t control was spreading across my face and I don’t know why but I felt a pang of hope spread through me, warming my dead body. I didn’t know when or how but one day I would be free, I could feel it, and I knew I would see her and maybe, just maybe she would be my saviour.


End file.
